The NBER received NIA support in 1994 to establish a Center for Aging and Health Research. The goals of the Center are to promote research by economist on issues in aging, and to better serve and coordinate the large community of economic scholars who are engaged in aging-related research through the NBER. The center has had extraordinary success in stimulating and supporting research in aging, and in advancing knowledge of aging issues. This application would extend and expand the NBER Center program in aging through June 2004. The proposed Center will be made up of five components, or cores: (1) The Administrative and Research Support Core will provide administrative coordination and direction of the overall NBER research program in aging, as well as centralizing the management of a comprehensive collection of data resources for aging and health research. (2) The Program Development Core will support small-scale exploratory research on new and innovative project ideas. (3) The external Innovative Network Core will promote interaction between scholars in different countries, encourage cross-national comparisons of aging issues, and organize international collaborations in aging-related research. (4) The External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core will provide for the widespread dissemination of research findings from the network of NIA Demography Centers, primarily through a new newsletter series on "Research Highlights in the Demography and Economics of Aging." (5) The Coordinating Center Function will promote ongoing communication among the Centers, and coordination of Center activities. It will also integrate information about Center resources and products into a regularly updated series of catalogues and reports.